


Grateful To Be Here

by SentientMango



Series: A Spoonful of Logicality [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coughing, Fever, Food, M/M, Sequel, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: One day a few months after Logan was sick, Logan notices something is off with Patton.





	Grateful To Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "I feel..." You don't have to read the first one to understand this one, however you might miss some subtleties, I would recommend reading it!
> 
> Prompt: HS Logicality reprise? Logan and Patton only have one class together at the end of the day. Thankfully it’s a Friday and the teacher is just having them watch a movie. Patton takes his seat next to Logan, obviously sick. When Logan asks why he came to school at all, he details needing to take a test that he needs to pick up his grade. Logan, truly caring about Patton and having a crush on him, let’s Patton fall asleep on his shoulder during the whole class.

The bell rang signaling the class was over, the previously quiet class erupted in chatter among the scraping of chairs and the shuffling of papers. Logan slung his bag over his shoulder, before heading out the door. His next class was all the way across the school, however the crisp fall air was always a nice change, so Logan walked outside. It was only one or two minutes to walk, but it would be good to wake up for his last class.

When Logan arrived to class he settled into his usual desk in the corner. Patton who usually sat next to him had yet to arrive, however this was not unusual. Patton usually stumbled in a few seconds before the bell rang, especially on Fridays like today, so Logan went about pulling out his materials from his bag.

To his surprise, when he next glanced up Patton had silently arrived, and he had laid his head down on his arms.

Logan glanced around the half empty classroom, students still steady trickling in, and their teacher yet to arrive. Something was wrong with Patton.

Logan gently poked Patton, "Hello? Patton, are you quite alright?"

Patton turned his head slightly so he could see Logan.

"Hey Lo..." 

Logan frowned, Patton's voice was raspy, and his cheeks and nose were tinged with pink although it was fairly warm in the classroom.

Logan slipped his hand under Patton's hair, his forehead was oddly clammy, and far too warm.

"Patton?" Logan started gently, "Why did you come to school today? You are very clearly sick and extremely uncomfortable."

Patton groaned, "I know, but I didn't have a choice. I had a sociology test last block, and you know how Mx. Fisher gets around making up tests. I mean it wouldn't have been impossible, but with no study halls, and cheer practice afterschool, I'm already doing badly in their class. I... I just couldn't do it Lo."

Logan rubbed Patton's back, unsure about what to say. Fortunately the teacher from the french class next door walked in to make an announcement.

"Excuse me! If I could have your attention. Ms. Higgins had to leave for the rest of the day, so your class will sit in with mine. All we are doing is watching a movie so I just ask it is quiet."

Logan's class stood up grabbing their backpacks, walking next door. The spare seats filled up quickly, so Logan lead Patton to the back of the room. They sat down on the cool floor, and Logan smiled sympathetically over at Patton. 

"If you would like to lean on me and try and fall asleep, please do."

Patton shrugged tiredly, "You really don't have to do that Lo. It's okay."

Logan shook his head, "Please Patton. I insist. Think about it as me paying it forward."

Patton continued to protest, "When I helped you I wasn't expecting anything back. Please you don't have to repay me."

Logan told one of Patton's hands in his, and looked him dead in the eyes, "Patton, I want to do this. If you are uncomfortable I will not push it anymore, however if not please rest. I promise will wake you up when the block is over."

When Patton nodded in grateful acceptance Logan was glad he pushed it. He was expecting Patton to simply lie his head on his shoulder, however he shifted to lie down on Logan's lap.

Logan's face immediately felt like it was on fire. Although he was extremely happy Patton was getting some rest, the gentle weight of Patton's head on his lap, along with the soft breathing blended with the french from the front of the room, was almost too adorable to handle. 

Logan found his hand drifting to Patton's hair. It was soft. The curly clumps of hair wrapped around his fingers. Every once and a while his hand would brush Patton's forehead, reminding him of why this encounter was occurring. 

When the bell rang at the end of the class, Logan didn't want to wake Patton up. However he stayed true to his word, and gently shook Patton awake.

"Hello... Patton? The school day has ended."

Patton sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Thanks Lo," He rasped.

Logan stood extending a hand to Patton. "It was no problem. Are you feeling any better?"

Patton took Logan's hand, as he stumbled to his feet. He stared at the ground sheepishly, "I... no. I'm sorry."

Logan tipped Patton head up, their eyes meeting, "Please do not apologize, especially for something out of your control. Do you have a ride home? I would be happy to drive you."

"Lo please you've been so kind already..."

"Patton please. I really don't want you to have to take the bus, not in the state you're in at least. It's not a problem for me to bring you home."

Patton hesitated momentarily before giving in and reluctantly nodding, "Alright Logan. If you're sure." 

Logan smiled, "My vehicle is parked right down the street."

They made their way to the car, and although Patton's head was throbbing, and usually he would want it as quiet as possible, Logan's soft murmurs as he drove him home, were calming. Before he realized what was happening Patton had drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Logan pulled into the empty driveway, unsurprised that Patton's house was dim. His parents never seemed to be home on the occasions Logan went over, and Patton rarely mentioned them. 

Logan glanced over at Patton, only to see he was completely asleep. With a small smile Logan went over to Patton's side of the car, picking him up, hugging him close to his chest and carried him to the front door. To his surprise the door was unlocked, so Logan carried Patton inside with ease. Logan lay Patton down on his bed, tucking his blankets around him. Logan drew away slowly, not really wanting to leave Patton's side, but not being able to think of a justification to remain any longer. 

As Logan finally let go, and turned away from Patton he felt a gentle tug on his shirt.

"Stay?"

Logan turned around, Patton was half awake, glancing blearily up at Logan. 

"Please Lo? Stay," Patton mumbled.

Logan's face burst into flames. Patton? Asking him to… Logan's internal panic luckily didn't translate outside, as he climbed into Patton's bed, and curled up next to him. Logan could feel Patton's ragged uneven breath, as he gently fell back into his fever ridden sleep. 

Logan curled in Patton, and fell asleep, by his side despite his flustered state.

~~~

Patton woke up and he couldn't breathe. He sat up, gasping for breath through his mouth. Patton groaned, he had forgotten he was sick.

It was still dark outside, as Patton felt around for his glasses. Today was going to be a long day.

Patton flicked on the light, and glanced over the other side of the bed. He immediately jumped backwards, falling out of the bed with a crash!

Patton quickly scrambled to his feet, the shock of seeing Logan in his bed settling in.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Patton whispered, "He can't see me like this! I'm disgusting! Golly I was such a mess yesterday."

Patton started to cough, and when he finished he gasped for breath, tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He groaned, "I wasn't this bad yesterday." Patton sniffled, as a frustrated tear flowed down his cheek, "I hate this."

Logan stirred, and Patton fell still, worried he would wake Logan up. Patton scurried out of the room, quietly retreating hoping Logan wouldn’t wake up.

Patton rushed into the living room, starting to pace as he brainstormed what to. Very quickly, he started to feel lightheaded, as his breathing was restricted by his congested sinuses.

Patton stumbled into a chair, watching the stars dance around his vision.

"Patton?"

Patton turned around, Logan was walking into the room, still wiping his eyes awake from sleep. As Logan saw Patton, his shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Oh Patton, good you're alright. How are you feeling this morning?"

Patton shrugged, his voice low and raspy, "Bad? I don't know Lo. Everything hurts a lot."

Logan sighed and ruffled Patton's hair, "I'm sorry Patton. Are you hungry? I will happily make breakfast if you are."

Patton shook his head, "No, thank you for offering though."

Logan nodded, "Alright, well would you like tea? It will help if your throat is irritated, as well as helping your congestion."

Patton smiled gently, "Thank you Lo. That would be nice..."

Logan set about the kitchen, while Patton relaxed back into his chair, breathing heavily. Patton's eyes gently drifted closed, only to be awoken by Logan again with a gentle touch on his forehead.

"Mm... Patton, would you mind if I took your temperature? You're awfully warm."

Patton nodded, and Logan slipped the thermometer into his mouth. A few moments later Logan removed it, holding it up to the light to read it. 

“Hm, 102.4 well it’s not hospital level, however you should be resting.”

Patton nodded, as the kettle started to whistle.

Logan glanced towards the kitchen, “Ah, that would be the kettle. Pardon me Patton, I shall return shortly.”

A few minutes later Logan returned with two steaming cups of tea. He set them down on the coffee table before sitting down next to Patton. 

“I would recommend simply holding the cup for the time being, seeing as the tea is not yet steeped.”

Patton smiled, taking the cup in his hands, “Thank you Logan, you’re so kind.”

If Patton had been looking at Logan when he said this, he would have seen Logan go bright red, and attempt to hide his face in his hands. However Patton had not been looking at Logan, and this moment passed as quickly as it came, unnoticed.

“I- Thank you Patton, although it is truly no problem, I care for your well being.”

If Logan had been looking at Patton in this moment, he would have noticed Patton’s face flush more pink than the fever was causing. However Logan was still blushing himself, and hiding his own face in his hands, so he missed Patton’s eyes growing wide, his face blossoming into a vivid blush, and a smile hidden by his hands gracing his lips. 

Logan cleared his throat as the bright blush began to calm down, “Patton, um would you like to watch a movie?”

Patton nodded, yawning tiredly, “Yeah Lo, that would be great.” He giggled, “I can’t promise I’ll stay awake though!”

Logan grabbed a blanket from further over on the couch, “Feel free to fall asleep on me again Patton. I do not mind in the slightest.” 

Patton smiled, “Aw! Lo, thank you. I’m glad you’re here.” Patton curled up next to Logan, lying his head on Logan’s shoulder, as Logan lay the blanket over both of them. Logan grabbed the controller, turning on a Disney movie Logan didn’t recognize, but Patton seemed to. 

“I’m glad to be here Patton. Logan murmured into his hand, “I’ll always be here for you.”

Patton glanced up at Logan, “Hm? Did you say something?”

Logan blushed, glancing away, “N-No! No I didn’t!”

Patton huddled close into Logan, “Mm, I guess I’m more congested than I thought!” Patton lay his head on Logan’s shoulder, and their breathing synced up as the title card rolled. 

Halfway through Logan felt Patton slipping down his shoulder. He glanced over to find him asleep. Logan smiled, and kissed Patton gently on the top of the head, an action Patton had done to him many times when he was feeling down. 

Logan whispered to Patton, “Patton I truly appreciate your existence. Without you the world would be a lot less joyful. I am very grateful to be here with you. I care for you not just as a friend. I… I love you Patton.” 

With that Logan gently eased Patton onto his lap, so he wouldn’t fall, and continued to watch the animated movie in distracted silence  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
